


That's not how gardening works

by Vincent Wheatley (MyNose)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Update i sweR my Elvis poster blinked holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNose/pseuds/Vincent%20Wheatley
Summary: Erens a loser and Levi's like "ur not a loser'





	That's not how gardening works

*  
In the quiet suburb of Shiganshina, a particular household anxiously awaits for the day to arrive. As of now, the neighborhood still slumbers. But as the old saying goes; all good things must come to an end. The sun's glistening rays began to pierce through the morning clouds. Thus begins the day the particular family has been patiently waiting for. 

A boy, trying to sleep off a massive hangover, is met with a rude awakening. That rude awakening happens to be his father, who appears to have literally kicked the door open. The boy doesn't notice or doesn't seem to care. He mumbles incoherently and groggily rubs the sleep out of his seafoam green eyes. "You have another door to replace," the boy muttered irritability and attempts to glare at his father. His father, Grisha, rolls his eyes and sports a strained smile, "you were partying again? God what are we going to do with you, Eren?" The brunette haired boy flipped him off. "It's not like you'd care. You're just gonna run off for another few weeks again," Eren fumed and had to cradle his head, as it painfully ached. 

Grisha sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Alright fine. You got me there, but Christ almighty Eren, you need to get that temper of yours under control." He nonchalantly pulled a perfectly, normal-looking, wrapped present out from his pocket and chucked it towards the tan boy. 

His green eyes widened in curiosity and he shot a questioning look to Grisha. "Uh...?" His father facepalmed at his son's apparent stupidity. "Goddammit Eren. It's your birthday. Remember? You turn 20 today." Realization dawned on the brunette. "Uh..." seriously, how many shots of hard liquor did he chug? Grisha and his wife are obviously worried about their son's future. He cleared his throat and Eren looked up, "Carla and Mikasa are with Armin's family for the day and I'm going to be at the clinic." The tan boy became suspicious. 

"What's the catch?"

Grisha smiled genuinely. "You find a way to relax and we'll take you to dinner tomorrow." Eren thought that was the stupidest deal ever. "Don't give me that look, Eren. Use your present...it will come in handy," his father said cryptically and strolled away.

The brown haired boy gawked at where his dad once stood and then at the gift on his lap. Carefully, he unwrapped the present, as if it was a bomb about to detonate. And lo and behold, it was a fucking porn magazine. Was his dad serious? Eren was expecting more hard liquor. How are naked women gonna calm him down? He growled. "Is this a fucking joke?!" The tan boy hissed and held the magazine in a death grip. "Does he think I can't handle relaxation on my own?!" He shouted aloud and hurled the mass if papers across the room. If Grisha was going to be petty, then Eren will be the pettiest motherfucker right back. 

This means war.

Eren gritted his teeth and his hand traveled below the equator. Yup, the tan boy angrily concluded. He was rock hard, baby. His other hand went underneath his boxers, while the other hand pushed his pyjama bottoms down his thighs. Finally, he whipped out a dick bigger than mine. 

Eren's left hand gently grasped the shaft of his probably-mega-dick and he hissed softly, "I'm going to slay all the bitches with my massive peen." And that marked the moment, that Eren Jaeger would beat his meat till the cows came home.

Little did the tan boy know, was there appeared to be a pair of grey eyes watching the fine art of masturbation unfolding right in front of them.

-

And sure enough, there was someone watching. 

A flower was watching.

From the yard. 

Like a total creep.

The flower ruffled its black petals in annoyance. The flower, Levi, kind of felt sorry for the kid. After all, Eren Jaeger was the laughing stock of the neighborhood. Erwin, the oak tree in the same yard, had brought him up during a meeting last week. "...So anyways, there's a teen who can't wank at all. I mean, it looks like a piranha trying to eat a banana. It's that bad, Levi. That fucking bad..." And true it was. Eren looked like was using a stick shift while having a seizure. Levi was surprise the tan boy's schlong was still intact. 

With a sigh, the black flower was enveloped with an azure mist. Seconds later, a man with a black undercut and a permanent resting bitch face was leaning against the wall of the house. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. God someone has to teach this brat how to relax. And Levi decided that he would make Eren his bitch and to show the other how not to be a disappointment to his own family. He opened his steel gaze and teleported into the tan boy's room. And then the girly scream happened not long after.

Eren froze.

"H-Heichou? What a-are you doing here?" He sputtered. Levi tsked. "Eren, let's face it," he drawled, "you don't know what you're doing." The tan boy moved his hands away from his flaccid dong, in embarrassment. "I-I..." He cast his seafoam eyes downward, not meeting the other's gaze. "Okay, fine...You all are right. I can't...masturbate," he whispered the last word in shame.

The black haired man swore he saw tears start to form in Eren's eyes. He rounded the side of the bed and gently cupped the brunette's cheek. "Allow me then," he murmured softly and Eren peered up shyly, "let me show that you are not a failure." Levi thumbed a tear away from Eren's cheek. "Heichou...it's f-fine, you don't have to prove a point," he smiled. The black haired man sat down next to the tan boy and kissed him. "It's not fine when the whole neighborhood is laughing at you," he said lowly, "it makes my blood boil at the fact that my brat is being put through utter shit." 

Levi gently pushed Eren to lay on his back and he swung his leg over the other's lap. Effectively straddling the 20 year old. "Will you let me show you pleasure, Eren?" The black haired man whispered and the tan boy's eyes clouded with lust. "...yes p-please," he gasped. 

The black haired man began running his fingers along Eren's sides and then he slid himself between the brunette's legs. He then started to unbutton the other's pyjama shirt off at a slow pace, while lightly kissing a trail down the tanned chest. With the shirt finally off, Levi had free range to show how much he admired his boy. The brunette flushed under the steel gaze. A hand caressed the side of Eren's face and he peered up through delicate lashes. "Don't hide yourself from me," Levi crooned.

The tan boy smiled and leaned up to kiss the older boy. Levi gasped in surprise and eagerly returned it with more passion. Eventually the black haired man won control and somehow stripped Eren of his pants and his boxers.

The brunette was fully exposed, yet Eren Jr. still refused to cooperate.

"H-Heichou...it's..." Eren thrusted his hips upwards to get Levi's attention. The black haired man steadied the tan boy and reassured him with his rare smile, "ah...so that's your problem." 

Eren raised a brow in confusion. 

Levi grabbed the other's slowly growing erection and explained conversationally, "nobody taught you how to rub it out." And he demonstrated by slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft. The tan boy's eyes widened like airbags, because someone was infact, touching his prized family jewel. The older boy suddenly smirked and moved his hand to massage Eren's balls. The brunette moaned. Levi quickly decided that he liked the sounds that he made his lover make.

He leaned down to the tan boy's ear and sensually whispered, "make more of those beautiful sounds, brat." Eren whimpered and bucked against Levi's hand. "C'mon, precious," he cooed and his motions became faster. The brunette shuddered and whimpered. He internally swore at the black haired boy for purposely missing the tip of his dick.

Levi chuckled darkly and hissed lowly, "make those delicious noises again and maybe I'll reward you." He pressed his thumb over the head in a teasing manner. The tan boy jolted as a wave of arousal flooded his body and he begged, "p-please Heichou! Faster, please oh God!"

The older boy smirked in satisfaction and sped up his ministrations. "That's it baby, that's what I'd like to hear," Levi drawled and kissed Eren as a reward.

After a few more minutes of pumping the brunette's swollen dick, he came all over Levi's hand and his belly. The black haired man looked fondly at his dazed lover and also fondly kissed him. "You did so well." He praised. The tan boy drunkenly smiled and then wrapped his arms around the stoic man, who in turn reciprocated.

"You never told me the problem, Heichou." Eren pointed out, a little after the intense hand job. Levi opened his iron gaze and ran his hand through the brunette's disheveled locks. "Well, to put it bluntly," be began, "you strangle your cock like you're trying to wring the neck of a duck." The tan boy's jaw dropped in outrage. "Just let me take care of you from now on, brat," Levi continued coolly and Eren buffered.

The black haired man climbed out of the bed and made his way to the window. "Where are you going?" Eren questioned tiredly. Levi glanced at his lover and replied, "your family still doesn't know about me and if they did, they'd never approve." The tan boy felt a pang of hurt strike him and the other noticed. "Eren, it's not like that. I still love being with you, but I have to return to the garden to keep watching over you." He eased his boy's fear.

"Oh, and Eren?" 

Seafoam eyes looked up.

"If you ever have a...situation," Eren felt his dick twitch and Levi smirked, "just let me know and I'll handle it."

And with that, Levi teleported out to the yard, after telling his boy good night. Azure mist enveloped his form and a familiar black petalled flower was left sitting next to a grand oak with yellow leaves.

*  
¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯


End file.
